


Hopes and Dreams

by Sirastar



Series: Optimus and Teletraan [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Other, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirastar/pseuds/Sirastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Secret not to be told" Teletraan again takes care of Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker so I apologize for any possible grammatical errors and such (feel free to point them out to me if you like).
> 
> Disclaimer: All Transformers belong to Hasbro.
> 
> “Words”  
> -Thoughts-
> 
> Beta: arrianna2004

Optimus Prime sighed heavily as soon as the door to his quarter closed behind him.  
He slumped tiredly to his berth and retracted his mask to rub his face.  
The leader of the Autobots was rather handsome with full lips and high cheeks, but that was one reason he hid his face.  
Optimus didn't want to have any of the mechs under his command trying to get him in their berth.

No matter how much Prime craved physical contact, so much he avoided it. No one could get near to him or break the wall he had built around himself.  
But Optimus Prime was a mech like the others and so he needed release to calm himself. So it was in the hands of the Ark's main computer, Teletraan One, to bring Prime the missed release. From time to time, Teletraan hooked himself up to Prime's central processor and sent realistic interface sessions directly into Prime's mind.  
It worked! Prime's body would get the sexual release it needed while he dreamed.  
However, Prime was still guilty about it, and sometimes he could not look in the mirror after such a night. Being the leader was hard, and it was a very lonely position, so it lay in the hands, or better, cables of Teletraan One to help his leader out.

Prime had just enough strength to intake some energon before he lay down and fell into a deep recharge. Teletraan took his chance and connected one of his data wires to the small port on Prime's neck. This time the leader of the Autobots was in for a great surprise.

DREAM

Optimus found himself on the surface of Cybertron. It was Cybertron in the Golden Age. No sign of war, no destruction and no energy crisis.  
Prime's optics began to shimmer with tears; this sight was something he has almost forgotten. It was too long in his past…over nine million years have past since the Golden Age and since then, life was a constant fight for Optimus.  
He also remembered his old self. His life as a dock worker named Orion Pax. Orion had lived into the day, without sorrow for tomorrow, but Optimus must always think ahead, to keep himself and his Autobots save.

He began to wander down the main street, which lead to Iacon. He was again completely alone, and he realized pretty fast that he was dreaming. This age was simply too far away from reality. As he past the old docks, a movement in his old work hall caught his sight. There was something hiding in the shadows.  
Prime came to a halt--should he investigate that or not? Another movement caught his attention, and so his instincts decided to investigate.  
The lights in the work hall were very dim, so Prime had to activate his night vision to see anything, but nothing was there. The hall was completely empty. No energon, no raw material, nothing.

He shrugged with his shoulders and turned around to leave the hall, but something snatched around his ankle and brought him down.  
Optimus' optics were blank with shock as he saw what had brought him down.  
A bundle of cables were holding his ankle, and more of them were luring in the darkness.  
"No, not again." He remembered that kind of dream session all too well.  
Teletraan had used that stuff to release his tension, but it was shameful for him, because Teletraan had used his secret fetish of being dominated for that session.  
He fought that cable off and got to his feet. Like the first time, the cables lunged for him, but he managed to get away. Prime made a sprint for the door and made it out without another attack.  
"No Teletraan! Not this time", Prime said to himself.  
"It has been a whole year since you outlived your fetish. Why avoid anything that brings you the needed release?"

Prime looked around to find the source of Teletraan's voice but he was not able to track it.  
"It is shameful and you know that!"  
"It is your most ardent wish and not a bad one. You are always in command, so it is not unusual that you wish to flee from that role."  
Again Prime was unable to find the origin of Teletraan's voice; it was like it came from everywhere.  
Another noise startled the leader of the Autobots. He turned around and saw the cables which had broken through the doors and walls of the work hall.

He started running to get away from them.  
-No, not this time Teletraan….I hate to admit that I love domination, but I don't want to give in to that wish-  
Optimus passed the twin towers and the grand hall of Iacon.  
After that he came to a sudden stop. His optics couldn't believe the sight ahead of him; ahead of him were Crystal City, and behind, the Crystal Gardens.  
That city and the gardens were destroyed long before he became Prime. Some of the younger Autobots believe in them only as a miracle, because of their early destruction.

He automatically changed his way to the Crystal City, completely unknown that every of his steps being watched.  
Hiding in the shadows of Iacon was an unknown mech. A mech no one has seen before.  
He was tall, even taller than the Prime. The mech had wide shoulders and a broad chest.  
His color scheme was mainly orange with red and yellow highlights. His head and face almost looked like Optimus, just without the long ear finals.

With Prime getting closer to the city, the mech stepped totally back in the shadows and vanished from sight.  
Every step brought Optimus closer to the Crystal City. In the past, the city was protected by Omega Supreme, until the Constructicons betrayed him and wrecked the city. But this city showed no signs of destruction; it was just deserted, like the rest of the planet.  
The way lead the Prime through the city and then to the Crystal Garden. The Crystal Garden was an open place which inhabited very rare crystal formations.  
Those crystals were unique on Cybertron. Every bit of light was broken through the crystals and shimmered in a rainbow of colors. The whole place was overloaded by these lights and colors. It was the perfect place to forget all your doubts and sorrows for a short time. This was a place of peace and harmony. Prime studied the formations with sad optics.  
But for a rare moment, Optimus really forgot about his sorrows and settled down.

"I knew I would find you here. I hope you like this reconstruction." If Optimus would have been a human being, he would probably have suffered a heart attack now.  
Instead of jumping up, Optimus stared, stunned at the speaker.  
He knew that voice; it was unmistakable to him, but exactly that let Optimus doubt his own mind.

"Teletraan?"

It was more an observation than a question, but as the stranger nodded his head, the optics of Prime widened.  
"I hope you like this design, since I never had a body; it was difficult for me to create a matching look. All those specification you have to consider-- it is no easy thing to model your own body."  
"You look great, but why did you never appear in this form before?"  
"I had no reason to until now. I could be at your service very well, but since the last few times, I have the feeling that I am not good in helping you than before."  
With this remark, Optimus became visibly red. He should speak against that opinion, but he didn't know how. Certainly, in the beginning of this type of interface session, the experiences had been more intensive, because it had been simply new, but that didn't mean that Teletraan's care was not as good as before.

"That has nothing to do with you Teletraan. Only times have changed. Since we have awakened here on Earth, everything has changed so much. I almost have even more duties and worries than before."  
"One more reason that you should think more about yourself", Teletraan interrupted the Prime. He already suspected where such talks would lead and he certainly didn't want to take this way.  
"That's me, I can't change who I am", Optimus produced quietly.  
"I know that and that is the reason why I will share my deepest wish with you, Optimus Prime. Since you let me take care of you in these interface phases, I have become something more.  
I am still the center of this ship or, like the humans say, I am the heart of the Ark. That means I am your subordinate like each other mech on board. But I am also a protector, especially your protector.  
You refuse so many things and how you can generate that willpower is above all logic. But if I had a body, only halfway similar to this here, believe me, you would be not safe from me. No matter where you will hide!"

Optimus listen careful to every word, and the changing intonation of Teletraan had not escaped him. However, he looked surprised at the main computer of the Ark after the last words. Certainly Teletraan was truly more than most believed, but could it be real? Had the computer of the Ark developed real affection? Affection to him?  
"I see that you are very critical and uncertain about my words Optimus, but it is true. I feel more for you. And after that interface one year ago in which you have given yourself to me, these feelings have become stronger. This whole year was the same for me, as every day for you. I constantly worried about you, but even more, I brooded like you do about how I should say the right words. Now I failed to find the right words. A simple >I love you


End file.
